Secret Boyfriend: 3
by Jesus.Lives
Summary: CHUCKIEANGELICA... You've been reading and this is it... The end. What will happen? Who will end up together? Does anyone out there even care? More trace amounts of TL, PK and CS. RATED: FUN!
1. Just Kiddin' Around

"Angelica, Angelica! She's a man! If she can't do it, anyone can!" Phil waved his pom poms.

"Phillip Deville. Get my cheerleading uniform off this instant!"

"Aw... it's not like I'm wearing the whole thing."

Lillian looked her brother in the skirt and pom poms and glared firm into his eyes. She wasn't playing games. "Now!" She said reconfirming, in a dominating tone. She was only going to tell him once.

He just laughed, "Angelica, Angelica. She's the best. It's too bad she has no che... HEY!"

Lil yanked the pom poms from his hands.

Tommy was in stitches.

"You encourage him!" She accused, turning her disapproving attention to him for a split second before pulling the skirt of her brother.

Chuckie just stared out the window of Phil's bedroom on the second story of their two story house. The 'man' of the house noticed.  
"For someone with a hot date tonight, you look awfully, not... celebrating."

"Is that a technical term?" Lil quipped at her brother's resourcefulness.

Kimmi came in behind them, "Technical? Don't use words he can't understand Lillian. You're being cruel."

Phil just glared at her.

Shaking his head, Tommy looked pityingly to his best friend. "I told you, don't listen to Angelica. Susie's a great match for you. You'll have fun."

"What'd Angelica say?" Kimmi raised her eyebrows.

"That Susie didn't have Chuckie's best interests at heart and that she had dated a LOT of boyfriends before."

"As many as Angelica?" Kimmi asked smiling. Angelica could be awfully hypocritical when she wanted to be.

"That's what I said!"

"What if Angelica's right?" Lil asked pointedly.

"Com'on Lil." Phil argued with his sister. "We know Sus, if she's doing this then she's got to be sincere. She's never played C."

"Yeah." Agreed Tommy.

"Maybe Angelica's just jealous." Kimmi offered.

Phil and Tommy exchanged looks and then rolled around with laughter.  
The girls both put their hands on their hips.  
Chuckie pretended to be deep in thought, still focused on a couple of squirrels playing in the trees outside.

When the laughs subsided, Tommy spoke up "Jealous? Of Chuckie? What would make you think of a ridiculous thing like that." He addressed Kimmi and then looked over to Chuck who wasn't paying attention "Sorry Chuckie." He said quickly and Chuckie looked over for a second.

"Well..." Kimmi went over to Chuckie. "Those two shared a pretty hot smooching session when we were on vacation."

Chuckie looked away from her. Was his face heating up?

She puckered up and made smoochy faces to her older brother. He swatted her away like swatting a fly.

"So? That doesn't mean anything" Tommy defended. "Angelica has kissed lots of people."

"Think she'll kiss me?" Phil asked with a rougish grin, raising his eyebrows suggestively to which Kimmi took a pillow off his bed and threw it at him.

"Things won't go wrong this time, C. We'll keep an eye on Angelica for you." Tommy promised.

"You can count me out" Lil said. "I'm not getting involved again."

"Me too" said Kimmi. "You guys are on your own."

"Phil and I will make a great team." Tommy said confidently and he and Phil slapped hands.

"Yeah C. You have nothing to worry about" Phil confirmed.

"Where have I heard THAT before?" Chuckie asked jokingly. It was all too true. That didn't stop him from being worried and nervous.

He was convinced that the last thing this night would be would be a nice, uneventful night out. 


	2. The Disaster of a Date

She had sung beautifully. Raw talent. And not a bit arrogant. It should have been a nice enough date. She'd been really nice to him and they'd laughed about old times. It was amazing how much they'd missed out on each other's lives. She was actually interested in what he had to say and he wasn't nervous talking to her like any other girls he'd liked.

In fact, he'd never quite thought about 'liking' Susie Carmichael. But he felt really comfortable around her.

Yet, all the while trying to enjoy his time on this 'date' - something bothered him. He kept casting glances down to the field where Angelica would meet the school quarterback whenever he came off, and spend the few minutes hanging off his arm, cheering him on and not even making a show to care about what he and Susie were doing.

No suprises there.

While this wouldn't usually bother him, in his head anyway, as it seemed to bother him in his heart. He would stare down at her and her extravagent show of having a good time and feel really bad for trying to have a good time himself.

This was the sort of thing that wasn't to go unnoticed and Susie soon caught it and brought it up.  
"Ok, Chuckie. What's going on? You can't go five minutes without checking what Angelica's up to."

He frowned and looked at his hands, "I don't know. I'm glad you asked me tonight, I really am. Don't you just think it's a little bit quick, how long it took her to jump into that guy's arms?"

Susie laughed and rolled her eyes, "Not for Angelica. She changes guys more than she changes outfits, and have you ever seen her wear the same thing more than once?"

"Well... I have..." Chuckie admitted, "but anyone else..."

"Just friendly concern is this?" Susie asked, she was one wise girl.

Chuckie smiled and looked down to Angelica again. Any other time and he'd LOVE to have a chance like this with such a nice, wonderful old friend like Susie Carmichael. Any other time... he told himself, but he had doubts. 'Right?'

He sighed and looked back to his hands. "Yeah. Just friendly concern" he lied bitterly.

"Good" she said smiling and turning back to the game, but she kept one eye on him.

"You're doing it again." She said a moment later.

"I am?" He asked, playing innocent.

"Chuckie" she warned, "when have we ever not been cool with each other?"

"She asked me out." He blurted "After you did, I mean."

Susie looked at her "that slimy..." she began.

Chuckie chuckled "I'm guessing she knew about you asking me."

"Yeah, I'd told her that morning."

They sat in silence for a second. Susie was stewing. Chuckie blushed and looked down to Angelica again. Even though he knew now the game she was playing at when she asked him out, he still had the same heavy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

He looked over at Susie, she continued to boil. He had to fix this. He looked around desperately, but none of his friends were nearby. Tommy was down filming Lil on the field and Kimi and Phil were to his right trying to see who could shoot popcorn into some unsuspecting students hair.

"It doesn't matter." said Chuckie "I told her I was going with you."

"Then why do you keep staring at her then?" Susie shot back.

So much for a good date.  
He blushed brightly.

"You're still thinking about turning her down, right?"

"Yeah" he admitted.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I'm not Angelica. You're going to have to make a choice Chuckie. To enjoy the rest of this date with me or to sit around feeling sorry for yourself."

He raised his eyes to hers, "can't I do both?"

"I'm not kidding."

"Neither am I." He said.

"It looks like you made your choice then Chuckie. I'm sorry." She said again and got up to leave.

He was miserable. "So am I" he said and watched her leave for only a second then looked back down to what Angelica was doing next.

It may be that he made a big mistake, but for Chuckie he had to be honest with himself. Now he knew what he wanted was both a beauty AND a beast, he was fearful of what to do about his situation.

He looked a little in front of Angelica and saw him.

'Good ol' reliable Tommy. He'll know what to do.' 


	3. Poor Chuckie's Woes

He made his way down in the bleachers to get to him. Tommy frowned when he saw him.

"Where's Susie?" he asked.

"Good to see you too" Chuckie responded sarcastically.

"Ok. What happened?"

"I blew it" he admitted.

Chuckie was always to hard on himself. Tommy gave him the benefit of the doubt. "I'm sure you didn't..." he responded, but even he sounded unsure.  
"Ok, tell me everything."

His freckled friend blushed and looked over to Angelica. She was gossiping with her fellow cheer girls. He felt cold and the heaviness in his stomach felt numb.  
"Angelica asked me out" he explained at last. "Yesterday."

That already answered Tommys first question which was going to be "woah! when did this happen?" so instead he went on to question number two: "Angelica did WHAT?"

"She told me we were going out" Chuckie rephrased. "I told her I'd already said 'yes' to Susie."

Tommy shook his head. No matter how much he tried he just couldn't get his head around this.

"Are you sure you didn't mix something up? Angelica? My impossibly twisted cousin who likes nothing more than to torture all of us? She asked you out?"

Chuckie looked sad. "You don't believe me?"

"Of course I do. I just..." he shook his head again. "Who would have thought it?"

Chuckie shrugged but didn't look any happier.

"Ok. So what happened next?"

"Well, we had a pretty good time. I think Susie and I really hit it off."

"So?"

"She noticed I was occasionally, just occasionally seeing what Angelica was up to."

"And she was mad?"

"Curious. So I told her what happened. And then she said I had to choose to have a fun date with her or continue to focus on what Angelica was doing..."

Tommy groaned. "Don't tell me, C! You picked..." his face went sour and he looked over to his cousin.

Chuckie wasn't feeling a heck of a lot better by this stage, he just looked wistfully out to the smiling, happy faces and thinking how everyone elses night had to be going better than his.

"So you..." Tommy paused and thought it over "you... like?... Angelica?" He said each word as if it was a question. Like it was one of the most absurd things he'd ever had to say.

Chuckie looked at his hands, he sighed and frowned deeply. "I guess so."

"And... she... likes?... you?"

His frown deepned. "I don't know." he looked back over to her. The quarterback was back off the field and she embraced him and kissed his cheek. "She looks like she's having a good time."

Tommy followed his eyes and grinned "Angelica puts it on." he explained.

"You know her by now. It's all an act. Little Miss Princess is rarely seen with her mask off. Not to those people anyhow." He tipped his head towards all the popular crowd on the field.

"So what should I do, T?"

"I'm guessing you should go for it. After the game. She started it, so go tell her how you feel."

"Just one problem."

"What's that?"

"What if she hurts me?" 


	4. Don't Read This if You Get Sad Easily

He waited until after the game. And after all the waiting, he was ready to say what he needed to say. Only problem is: she left with that quarterback.  
..  
Good thing he was only dropping her home.

A few minutes he was in front of herself working up the nerve to ring the door bell. It was a good thing that he was so familar with her family otherwise he'd be even more nervous coming by at this time in the evening.

He plucked up the courage and went and did it.

Angelica, having just arrived home herself, opened the door.

"Finster? What is it?" She snapped.

"Can we... talk?" he said unconfidently.

"Yeah, ok." She swung the door open to accomodate him and he stepped in "but make it quick."

They walked over towards the living room, the pit in his stomach lurched. "I wanted to apologise." he started. Always a good way to begin things. At least he could get a few words in before she chucked him out.

"Yes?" She said. She wasn't cold or unwelcoming. She just looked tired.

"I shouldn't have went with Susie tonight. I think I should have went with you."

"You THINK?" She spat.

Ok. This wasn't good.

"Yeah, well... I know, I guess. I..." he lowered his eyes and that frown came back, "I wish I'd said 'yes' to you."

She smiled, and put her hand on his shoulder. Comforting, but more like a sibling then a potential partner.  
"It's ok, Chuckie. We all make mistakes."

"So?" He looked up at her and grinned goofily. Maybe it was going to be alright after all.

"So what?" She asked oblivious.

"Will you... let me have another chance?"

She snorted and all that warmness that he thought was there a second ago had faded. "I said everyone makes mistakes Finster. And that's what me asking you was. A mistake."

"Oh."

"No offence. I just misjudged."

"Misjudged me?"

"All of it." she stopped for a second and gave him a look to say 'please leave'. "Well, you'd better be off..." she hinted.

"Yeah. Sorry Angelica." He mumbled and left.

His heart was beating so fast at this stage he could barely hear the door close behind him over the roar of it. The first of the tears splashed down his cheeks.

So this is how it felt having your heart broken... 


	5. Moping Chapter

"Are you ok?"

"Chuckie! You haven't eaten anything."

"Do you even realise you're wearing two different kinds of socks?"

"I don't think he realises much..."

The words were all a blur around him. His friends had crowded around, even Lil who he rarely would see at school was sitting at their table at lunch.

Ever since that night, Chuckie hadn't been aware of much. He felt sick in his stomach all the time, he felt betrayed in his heart and he felt like he'd never be happy again.

That's what Angelica Pickles does to you.

They should invent a new disease and name it after her. That's what she was. A disease.

He'd let her get in and she'd riddled his heart like a cancer.

And now... there was no one to blame but himself.

He'd told Tommy the whole story on the phone that night. But after that he hadn't said or done very much. Just moped. He was good at that.

Kimi had been there with lots of hugs and lots of looks of sympathy. But it didn't help rekindle his spirits.

He looked glumly at his lunch tray.

"Are you feeling any better?" Lil asked.

"Is the food really that bad?" Phil joked.

"We all love ya Chuckie" Kimi said after biting her lip.

"Dil still has some great tricks to pull on Angelica" Tommy put in brightly.

None of it made him feel any better.

She brought up his hopes and then crushed him like a bug and he ruined a perfectly good date because he couldn't get her out of his mind.

He had no one to blame but himself. 


	6. The 'Babies' to the Rescue :

"Angelica Pickles." Tommy said authoritively, marching up to her in the hallway. Phil, Lil and Kimi trailing behind.

"Did I do something to arouse the wrath of the dork patrol?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't play innocent with us Angelica Pickles. You are going to go and apologize to Chuckie right now." Tommy said bravely, like he had a hundred times before.

"You should see what state he's in!" Lil exclaimed backing him up.

"You should be ashamed of yourself." Sneered Kimi.

Phil looked around and felt that he had to say something, "What they said."

Angelica ignored the rest of them, but answered Tommy in her usual fashion. "What are you going to do if I don't?"

"We're going too..." Tommy hadn't thought this far.

"We're going to kick your butt from here to the end of the school" said Kimi, not smiling.

"Yeah?" Angelica looked at her nails as if she was bored. "Somehow I doubt that."

Kimi went to rush at her. Tommy held her back. "We're going to solve this without violence."

"Good luck." Angelica scoffed and she made a move to leave the area. Tommy pushed her back.

"You're not going anywhere... Pickles." he sneered. "I may have called off the butt whoping but I'm still going to have a word with you."

Angelica was beat, she gave him a look which said 'go ahead'.

"You owe this to Chuckie."

"I don't owe him squat."

"Sheesh! All he did was LIKE you. Is that so bad? And you repay him by telling him it was all a mistake?"

She made a move to open her mouth but he went on.

"I don't know what your feelings are for Chuckie. But I don't know why you have to jerk him around like he's your property. You'd think after these last 12 years you would have woken up and realised he is NOT your property and you have no right to boss him around or make him sad or hurt his feelings... or... or..."

Angelica was silent. She looked at her feet and then raised her head to him, "So I really hurt him that bad huh?"

"If you hadn't been too busy trying to run around and cover up what YOU feel you would have realized that. You can't punish someone for liking you. No matter how much of a power trip it gets you on."

"It doesn't get me on a power trip" was all she could reply.

"Yeah? Well you could have fooled me. Us. Don't forget who knows you best Angelica. You may lie and cheat and pretend you're all that. But we've known you since you were a cruel, spoilt little brat who stole our toys. Chuckie's known you since then and he STILL likes you. It's a mystery why, because you, my dear cousin, don't deserve anybody half the man he is."

"Man?" she asked.

"Person. Whatever."

"Is that all?" She asked pointedly.

Tommy was a little embarrassed. "I think so, yes."

"If it will make you happy, should I go 'apologize'?"

"Yes it would Angelica."

"Fine. You've got your apology."

"Thank you."

"Don't bother." She walked away a little shaken. Of all the things she'd expected to happen today, it wasn't that her little cousin would take her down a peg.  
---

Tommy was recieved with congratulatory hugs. "Tommy! We're so proud of you." Shrieked Kimi enveloping him. "You did good, pal." Said Phil, joining in. "You're a good guy, Tommy" said Lil being the last set of arms around them.

And Tommy felt like he was on top of the world. 


	7. Aw, Sappy Warmhearted Fluff Ahoy!

Procrastinating enough, by the end of the day, she met him outside the school and did it. She had to apologize.

"I just came to say..." It was harder than she'd thought. She wasn't one to easily admit she'd done wrong. Not honestly anyway. "I'm sorry for hurting you."

"It's ok Angelica. I wouldn't have expected anything less."

"You think you know me, but you don't."

"That's the problem. I do know you Angelica. I've always known you... and you haven't gotten any better with age."

"That's not a very nice thing to say."

"Hey! It's all true. Otherwise I wouldn't be saying it."

"Will you just accept my apology so I can go?"

"Is that what this is? You're trying to make yourself feel better? Well, I'm not going to help you"  
He was starting to feel better already. That's what he needed. A good opportunity to take some steam out on her.

"That's NOT what this is Finster. Regardless of what you may believe, I actually do care."

"Wow? Is this a confession coming from Miss Angelica C Pickles?" He said sarcastically and attempted to keep walking. She grabbed his wrist.

"No" she said bleakly, "this is." She pulled him in to her and kissed him, just like she had done last time when they were on vacation.

He was stunned when they broke apart. She kept finding new ways to amaze him.

"So this...?"

"This is how I feel." She confessed, looking into his eyes, "But I'm not promising anything." She added as an afterthought.

"I wouldn't have expected you too." He grinned.

"Oh yeah? Well I'm sick of you reading me like a book Finster. That's it. We're going out again." She grinned back at him

He faked a groan. "Do I have to do all that stuff you told me to do before?"

"You betcha... and I bet I can think of some more too."

"You just live to torture me."

"I do, don't I?" She agreed, taking his hand in hers.

His goofy grin spread wider. This is what Angelica Pickles could do to you. One minute he felt like he could crawl into a hole and be picked apart by rodents and the next, he could almost burst with feelings of restrained glee.

His heart gave a little thump of appriciation. 'Welcome back buddy' he told it inwardly.

"So. As boyfriend and girlfriend..." Chuckie began, looking to her for further confirmation if this was really real, "What is our first order of affairs?"

Her face was deadpan, "to make sure no one finds out about us."

His face fell. "I hope that's a joke."

She laughed, "Gee Finster. I thought you actually had a sense of humour."

"Yeah. That's a disappointment for everybody" he joked back. "So?"

She pretended to think about this long and hard just like she did at the cabins on vacaction. 

"Hmmm..." Her index finger was tapping her chin. "Hmmm..."

"What is it then?"

"Hmmm..."

He rolled his eyes, "Not this again."

She grinned, "Just shut up and kiss me, dumb kid with the dorky hair." she said again and he happily obliged, leaving them standing on the sidewalk finally putting some of Angelica's firey passion and Chuckie's grateful (yet accomodating) dynamism to good use. 


	8. The Aftermath

**THE AFTERMATH** ---

It was the next day at school, when they'd finally gone and made it clear to... well, the ones that really mattered, anyhow.

Angelica pulled Chuckie along to the gang's table and made an announcement, Lil was conveniently there for it. They all had to hide their grins. It seemed Chuckie was in for more than he bargained for.

"Ok. Now we're dating, no one is breathing a word of this to our or YOUR parents." She grinned at Chuckie and then turned back to business "I want to get all the mileage out of this that I can."

Chuckie grinned too, like they shared a secret joke.

"Even seeing you guys all mushy like that is enough to make me puke!" Said Phil, looking disgusted.

"Glad to see you approve, Deville" Angelica shot back.

"I think it's great" said Lil, with her eyes partially on Tommy. "It took real courage... It's really inspired me to pluck up some courage of my own..."

She leaned over and kissed Tommy on the cheek.

Phil made gagging noises and Kimi kicked him under the table.

"Good for you Deville. Good for you." said Angelica, not really knowing how she felt about Tommy and Lil together, but assumed she didn't feel anything at all about it.

"Noooo!" Phil cried in mock horror. "What's happening? My friends have all become weird and gross and kissing each other!" he looked over to Angelica. "Except for you Angelica. You're not my friend."

Kimi kicked him again, "It's called growing up Phil."

"Perhaps it will happen to you one day" Lil said with a smirk.

"Or perhaps you and Thomas here will go scuba diving and you will be eaten by a shark. We all can hope." He shot back.

"Well. I've loited long enough. I'll drop you off here Finster. We'll meet up after school." Angelica said and gave him a wave goodbye before she rushed off to meet her friends.

"Yeah. This is going to work." Phil said sombrely about their relationship, rolling his eyes.

"Shut up Phil" said Tommy, as Chuckie sat down and reached over to hold Lillian's hand.

Kimi smiled and winked at the couple. "I couldn't agree more." She said happily, picking out what food she could easily throw across the table at Phil.

"All in all, I'm pretty happy about the whole thing" admitted Chuckie as he looked over to what food Tommy wasn't going to eat.

"And we're happy for you" Tommy replied, taking his eyes off Lil.

"Yeah." said Phil "Glad it worked out for ya."

"So am I." Grinned Kimi, she looked at Tommy and then at Phil. Hoping all three of them were getting the same idea she was getting. 


	9. The Aftermath 2

**LAST PAGE: Thank you all for reading and reviewing. For those reading and not reviewing, you should be ashamed of yourself. Shame on you. You've made a poor girl cry.**

That's all. You want to chat, again... go to the forum. You want me to write another fic tell me to! Any writer needs some good requests.

FINSTER RESIDENCE

Chuckie was called out by his dad just while he was getting some books ready to leave for Angelica's.

"So," Chaz Finster started offhandly, "Kimi tells me you have a girlfriend now."

This caught him off guard. Kimi hid behind him and Chuckie glared daggars at her when he got the chance in.

"Uh. Yeah."

"So? What's she like?"

He let out a sigh of relief, "Oh... uh... She's pretty... She's smart. She's uh... forthright. She's... uh... she's"  
He'd run out of words without giving it entirely away.

"So where are you off to now? Are you going to your girlfriend's?"

He looked at the book in his hand. "Uh, yeah.. we're going to... uh... study..." he finished meekly.

"Well. Don't be back too late."

The look for relief a second time must have shown on Chuckie's face, but he didn't give it a second to sink in. He was out of there.

"Thanks dad..." He replied, moving out the door.

He was gone only a few seconds before Chaz said to his daughter "You think we should call Angelica's place yet?"

Kimi smiled evilly, "Oh no. I'd give it a few minutes."

PICKLES RESIDENCE

Chuckie rang the door bell and was pleased that Angelica opened so he wouldn't have to mumble and fumble with excuses of why he was there, just like he almost had to do with his dad.

"Com'on. Let's get upstairs" Angelica said, and pulled him up the stairs towards her bedroom.

Her mom caught them on the way up. "Hello Chuckie. It's nice to see you again."

"Hi Ms Pickles. I'm just..." he held up the book again although he did a bad job of not looking guilty, "here to study"

"Shut-up Finster" Angelica hissed and pulled him the rest of the way up. When they were safely up the stairs she locked the door behind them.

"At last" she sighed and he put the book down. She'd already put her arms around him and begun kissing him.

He grinned. "I have a feeling this is too easy" he admitted.

"Don't jinx it, Finster" she said, playfully hitting him.

Just then couldn't have been a more perfect timing. The phone in the Pickles household rang. Once. Then a few minutes in which the couple could resume kissing again. And then Twice. And then again, a THIRD time, a moment after. They got more settled in over by Angelica's bed when a storming of footsteps came upon the stairs and they heard Angelica's dad yell out "Princess?"

Angelica sighed and got up again. Chuckie grabbed the book and threw it open, upside down in his lap.

She opened the door. Her dad looked horror stuck at what he might find.

"Princess. I think you and Chuckie better study down in the living room"

"But dad!"

"No buts Angelica."

Chuckie grinned at her while he got his book and they went down the stairs after him together, "Well, it was good while it lasted."

"No way. This isn't the end. You and me Chuckie Finster, we're going to fight this." She said triumphantly back.

He looked doubtfully at her father "Can't I just watch?" He looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Yeah. I have a real hero at my disposal now." Angelica answered sarcastically rolling her eyes.

He reached down and grabbed her hand "don't you forget it."

They sat down on the couch together and her father eyed them wearily for a minute as if they might just crack and do something innappropriate in front of him.

Chuckie opened the textbook and began to read. She looked at him with lips pursed in thought.

"You know, Chuckie. I just might get used to this."

"You called me Chuckie."

"Yeah. Don't get used to that."

"I wasn't going to. So I guess the studying idea is out?"

"No," she smiled broadly, "your dad's an old softie. We'll just have to use your place."

"I'm glad somebody has a plan."

She smiled and rubbed his palm. "I always do..."

**Whew! I could just keep going with this.**

'Takes hat off', Hope you liked it and come back real soon, ya hear me:) 


	10. AN TO CONCLUDE THE SERIES

**If you reach this, it means you've hit the end of the C/A trilogy.**

Let's review:

PART 1

The gang get pulled away on a weekend vacation at the beach, Angelica becomes responsible for Chuckie's sunburn and has to stay and watch over him while everyone else is sightseeing.  
She decides to have a little fun and watch him squirm, but just as she is teaching him to kiss, they get caught on camera.  
Chuckie is upset at his friends for making fun of him (or so it seems) and when he goes out, there's A again, ready to pick up where they left off (but for research purposes only of course and we hit

PART 2

Chuckie scores a hot date and he nervously asks Tommy to be there with him in case a disaster strikes. It does strike when Angelica happens to be shopping at the same mall that day and takes him down a peg. Tommy and Lil go after her to confront her, but finds she's a little upset over the whole thing.  
Tommy tells Chuckie not to give up on dating when he comes back and finds that his hot date has left him there, because he wasn't honest about having his friends spy on their date.  
It's all just as well because Susie is going to ask him to a game, and Angelica tries to sway him from taking the date with her. But by the time she acts, it's too late.

PART 3

Out on the date, Chuckie just can't get Angelica out of his mind, especially after she 'asked' him out. Susie catches on and he feebly looses another girls affections, due to a deep seated obsession with the one who goes out of his way to makes him miserable.  
When he goes and hunts her down, telling her he's reconsidered she is quite cruel in telling him it was all a mistake.  
Broken hearted Chuckie relies on his friends, who confront her on her evil ways.  
She apologises, but at his sarcasm, cracks and kisses him to make sure he really knows who's boss.

At their courage to get together, Lil shows her affection for Tommy and Phil groans... what's with everyone getting together...

**and that's where we leave off for the next story: Love? Forget About It!**

---

On to the reviews:

chuckangie: Seriously! Eeee. I'm so excited. I really love this story too. I want to write it out in teleplay form with less spelling mistakes of course.  
Hope my next one will be ok too.

I actually thought I did jump the shark, but if I carried it on, they would have been dancing around the obvious forever (like they do in the show I guess) that they DO, despite appearances like each other, a heck of a lot.

SSJBryan: Thanks for reading! Sequal is on it's way.

Me: Actually, I do have a Chuckie/Angie one shot that is a bit risque, set a few years on... but I try and keep it within reason and moral code. Maybe I'll post it if I have requests to do so ;)

DD: Awwww...

ACPJR: Phil as my next story is on his way! Just hope it's as good. I haven't put a lot of thought into the Phil/Kimi relationship. Perhaps you can give me pointers. With these reviews, your thoughts have been great and they've given me great insight into the characters (as well as chuckangies). Any good story can feed off this stuff.  
FYI, the line in The Finale, the last chapter "Yeah. I have a real hero at my disposal now." - was actually a reference to your hero Chuck in The Colored Chuck series. And the line "Just shut up and kiss me, dumb kid with the dorky hair." was due to the reference chuckangie made about the episode Cuffs.  
Gimmie any advice/ideas and I'll run like the wind with them.

**Thanks again! You guys rock. Keep feeding me with inspiration :)**


End file.
